


零薰/Pancake Hunter

by flashoverxxx



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top!drag
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashoverxxx/pseuds/flashoverxxx
Summary: 不期而遇迎来了皆大欢喜。
Relationships: Bottom!Hakaze Kaoru, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Top!Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

零薰/Pancake Hunter  
by缴枪不杀 

  
羽风薰沮丧地用手帕揉着自己的鼻子。 

于他而言，搭讪进阶至调情是再简单不过的事——更何况自己是被搭讪的那方。 

风情万种的异国女孩，笑起来时眉眼间的神采迷人得要死，偎近自己的动作挑逗又自然，直教人指尖发痒……美中不足的是，发痒的不仅是指尖，还有鼻腔。 

在被过于浓烈的香水激得连打好几个喷嚏后，羽风薰眼眶湿润地抬起头来。旁位人去座空，适才那份旖旎仅存的意象只剩一抹很快湮入人群的羞愤裙角。 

叹了口气，羽风薰放好手帕，受挫地撑着下巴，瞥向斜前方的酒保。 

酒保利落沉稳地擦着高脚杯，感受到视线后，抬眼冲那位看起来有些委屈的客人有礼地微笑。 

“你在嘲笑我方才的狼狈吗？”羽风薰看似忿忿道，眼神却是无奈的打趣。 

“不，先生，”酒保真诚道，“我在为您接下来的好运祝福。”如是说完，他原本投向羽风薰的目光指向性十足地朝侧方偏了几分。 

闻言，羽风薰将信将疑地转过头去，自个儿身旁的位置果真又坐了人。 

来人还好看得不得了，不仅漾在唇角的笑被酒吧里的暧昧光线染得动人心魄，连自己面前杯中半浸在威士忌中的冰球都献起了殷勤，折射的碎光恨不得在他黑色的毛衣上淌一条银河。 

“晚上好，”那双一向慵懒微阖着的漂亮眼睛眨了眨，“薰君。” 

羽风薰终于回过神来。 

“朔间……？！” 

他道出了这几天以来的第一句日语。 

看着近在咫尺端起血腥玛丽开始细品的朔間零，羽風薰还是觉得不可思议。 

对于出道将近四年的UNDEAD，巡演排练前足足半个月的休假实在难能可贵。放工的那晚，羽风薰躺在友人家的沙发上，意外从手中的书里展开一张某国的地图。 

友人曾赴该国留学，这张地图应是彼时留下的。羽风薰从沙发上坐起来，盘腿捏着纸张端详了片刻，拿出口中叼着的棒棒糖，闭上眼睛用棍子底部随意一戳。睁开眼，点中的是一个闻所未闻的地名。 

羽风薰朝忙着醒酒的友人嚷了那个城市的名字，并问道：“那个地方你去过吗？” 

“去过一次。”友人走过来，面对羽风薰意味深长的眼神，一脸受不了地自觉扩充道：“和女朋友去的，并没有也不敢关注姑娘的质量。” 

“嗯哼……”他若有所思地把糖含回嘴里。 

翌日，羽风薰便买了机票只身前往。由于比较仓促，此段行程暂时只知会了经纪人。他打开UNDEAD的LINE群组，浏览了新增的三条消息： 

『我打算回故乡一段时间，大家务必照顾好自己，不要忘了吃肉。』 

『懂 bye』 

『愿汝安享佳期♪』 

曲起指节搁在唇下片刻，薰最终回复道：『好的好的～路上小心』 

关掉手机，他慢悠悠用毯子将自己裹舒服了，等待飞机起飞。 

等我遇到了什么有趣的事再告诉他们吧。羽风薰轻飘飘地想。 

一定很快就能遇到。毕竟我的运气不错，真的真的。 

前脚下了飞机，后脚便踏上火车，后者行进时的规律声响给人遥遥无期的错觉。所幸的是旅途的劳顿终究在太合心意的目的地前显得无关紧要。几乎一切符合假期的要素这里都有，不冷不热的天气，密疏适宜的人烟，慢节奏的生活。 

更不用说那些还未触发的，肤浅且欢喜的艳遇。 

他租了一辆车，睡饱了便出门，漫无目的地开着。饿了买一些食物，开累了靠边停下，头脑放空地看看风景。若在路上和女孩子眼神相触，就顺便抛个媚眼。因为长得好看，这样程度的轻浮会被原谅。 

如是度过无比惬意的两天，他顺利地调好了时差。养精蓄锐的回报，自然是迎接美妙的邂逅和不用负责的性爱。 

于是羽风薰在今夜来到了酒吧。 

始料未及的是，他的首战迅速失利。实际上这一回合并非他主动出击，还可以将使气氛崩坏的过错大致归于另一方身上，但在旁人的观感中自然是他错得彻底——并以一副逊到不行的姿态。 

“……你怎么会在这里？”虽然很想知道自己的糗态到底被看到了多少，但羽风薰还是决定先默认他毫不知情。 

“薰君哟……汝以为自己远走高飞，能够瞒得过所有人吗？谨记，吾辈可是无所不知的吸血鬼哪。”朔间零蹙起了眉头，假模假样地痛心疾首道。 

“什么啊，我只是来度假的，不要把我说成叛徒一样啊！……话说这一套你别玩了，我们都毕业多少年了，朔间。”羽风薰真情实感地痛心疾首道。 

朔间零轻轻发出了标志性的笑声，稳当地将杯子放回吧台：“吾辈是与友人相约来到此地，与汝照面实属偶然，薰君大可不必慌张……此番巧合也令吾辈很是惊讶。” 

“朋友？在哪儿呢……”他回头望了望，漫不经心地调侃，“朔间的朋友，也会出现在这种地方吗？难道不应该是住在古堡里的那种……” 

“刚刚卖掉了，嫌以后的房子放不下所有的藏品，于是召了吾辈及其他的友人瓜分一些。” 

“……喂、真的假的啊。”猝不及防听到这样具体的回答，羽风薰惊得差点噎住。 

朔间零含着笑，不置可否地朝他看。羽风薰只觉心思疲敝，冲着对方摆摆手，以示自己懒得刨根问底。 

与队友和谐地聊了一番，羽风薰已全无猎艳的意向。他干脆放松心情多点了一瓶酒，继续同朔间零进行毫无营养的打屁聊天。他们顺水推舟地谈到羽风薰这次唐突旅行的缘由，少时旅行的经历，乃至朔间零高中时代留学的轶事，甚至分析了一下近期买入的股票。 

如此缺乏情调的夜晚，时间的流逝倒也挺快。羽风薰喝得舌头有些发麻，困倦也坐到了睫毛上，压得眼睛迷迷朦朦。他大方地结了帐，撑着脸与朔间零说：“那就散了？我住的地方离这边挺近，走路来的。你怎么回去？”揉了揉眼睛，他接着说：“别是开车来的，你喝了酒，可不能开回去……” 

朔间零也托了下巴盯住他：“薰君……吾辈有个不情之请……” 

“哈？什么？”羽风薰看他十分恳切，便集中注意力听讲。大概是酒的作用，朔间零瞧上去比平时还要好看。瞬间产生的诡异想法令羽风薰起了鸡皮疙瘩，于是他端正了心态，严肃地盯回去。 

“吾辈在店外看到你后，就和友人们告别，进来同你问候了。而他们的去向，吾辈现下是毫不知情。看来，要麻烦薰君收留一晚了。” 

开什么玩笑。羽风薰吓得精神了些，他建议道：“你可以给他们打个电话，如果在附近……”朔间零将手机放到桌面上，不紧不慢地给羽风薰操作示意，自己无论按什么键都唤不醒黑暗的屏幕。 

“……你又不给手机充电了。”羽风薰开始头疼，但他并未作多少心理斗争就决定应允下来。毕竟共事数年，关系也不错，这事若不帮衬如何都说不过去。 

“好了，走吧。” 

“叨扰了。” 

租住的地方是个民宿，大概可以从柜中找到多余的床品。羽风薰边思忖边站起来，朔间零也听话地跟在后方，两人就这么一前一后出了酒吧。 

后来羽风薰才想起来，他似乎忘了跟那个看着他们离开的酒保解释些什么。 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

零薰/Pancake Hunter  
by缴枪不杀 

自磨蹭转醒，干涸的喉咙亟需滋润的诉求愈发鲜明，于是朔间零慢慢地坐了起来。将刘海捋到头顶，他打着哈欠左右观望，发现自己睡到了床中央。 

另一个人果然不在房间里。 

走到卧室门口，他瞧见有个人几乎占领了整个长沙发，正捧着手机在研究些什么。羽风薰穿着深色绒面卫衣和布料舒适的黑长裤，头发扎了起来。他的脖颈和背脊倚着暗色的靠枕，衬得肤色更为白皙。听闻动静，羽风薰懒洋洋地转头朝朔间零望过来，招呼一声：“早上好。”说完又把头转了回去。 

朔间零看了他一会儿，问：“现在几点了？” 

“十二点半。这么看来你起得还挺早的，几点睡的？” 

“似乎是五点左右。”  
“对你来说算是早睡早起了。” 

“可能是因为这几天都没什么太阳。”朔间零脚步拖沓地去倒水喝，走到羽风薰视野中后，后者的的眼珠子也慢悠悠地随他身影一齐移动：“其实我也才起了一两个小时。你吃意面吗？” 

朔间零没作声，赤色的眼睛饶有兴趣地将对方的视线揪住，绷成吹弹可断的弦。羽风薰大概也觉得够呛，但他强撑着补充：“有番茄肉酱哟。”才足够自然地转移了目光。 

朔间零慢条斯理地走回来，感慨道：“薰君忽然待我很好，稍微有些受宠若惊。” 

羽风薰毫不犹豫地展露一个明璨笑容，“毕竟是暂——时招待我们尊敬的队长，当然要做到最好。” 

“感动都快化为泡影咯，薰君。”朔间零受伤地用睡袍的袖子抹着眼角，去洗漱了。 

“不客气。”羽风薰从沙发上起身，往流理台走去：“你衣服应该还没干，随便去我行李箱里挑两件穿吧。” 

“吾辈的友人打算明天下午来接。”朔间零坐在餐桌前，抬头向他的队友说。他拣了在羽风薰箱子里相对普通的宽松白毛衣和深赭色九分裤来穿，仍同他日常的穿衣风格有极明显的偏差，平添几分轻佻倜傥的气质。 

顿及两秒，羽风薰才把碟子置到桌上。“好吧好吧、”他无奈地也在对面坐下，“仅仅因为心血来潮就两手空空地跑来同我喝酒，还把朋友抛在了脑后……不过你朋友抛你也抛得挺利索的。真是的，你心思缜密的人设呢？”大抵是静电的原因，他搭在肩颈的头发有些翘。 

优雅地咀嚼意大利面，朔间零瞧上去心情好得不得了。“吾辈的确心思缜密哦。”他喝一口茶，笑吟吟地说。 

“那你连他家在哪里都不记得。”羽风薰用叉子吃起了沙拉，不屑道。  
“昨天不是说卖掉了吗。”  
“……到底真的假的。” 

吃饱喝足，朔间零自觉地端盘去洗。洗洗刷刷之时他听见身后的人兀道：“等会儿我打算出门，去海边。” 

“我记得这里的海不能冲浪。” 

“口癖呢？我知道，经纪人在出发之前就再三叮嘱『准备巡演了你啊千万千万不要晒黑』，所以这次只单纯去看看。我查了路线，最近的离这里开车不到三小时，可以在日落之前到。” 

“为了搭薰君的衣服，吾辈偶尔也变得年轻一些嘛。“ 

“你去吗。”羽风薰语气平淡地问。 

朔间零在询问者看不见的角度微笑起来。如此不成气候的邀请，到底什么人才会答应呐。 

各自坐过一趟驾驶座，两人终于到达了目的地。由于是再普通不过的工作日，四周人烟寥寥。周边零星布着几辆车子，皆是随性无比地停着，更有甚者连车窗都没有关严。于是他们有样学样，泰然地将车停至海滩旁边，继而不疾不徐地朝浅滩走去。 

海风略显恣肆，一阵一阵，难以捉摸。像是轻拍来者的脸颊、肩侧，搅乱他们衣装发型的体面，再嬉笑着跑开。朔间零下车时就扎好了头发，他和善地对不断被发丝糊脸还强装洒脱的羽风薰建议道：“薰君，你也把头发扎一下吧。” 

羽风薰答得郁闷：“……我没有发圈。” 

须臾，一只修净的手伸到他面前，指间拈着一枚发圈。“我一直在钱包里放了备用的。”他听到朔间零被海风拉扯得边缘模糊的声音。 

“难以置信，你怎么老是这样，JK吗？”羽风薰状似惊恐地接过，虽然言语戏谑，但还是听话地把头发束好。 

海面在阴天之下泛着灰蓝，仿佛无边无际的隐忍和缄默。沉稳而有力的浪以不变的频率击打礁石，犹如叩钟的僧人不厌其烦地履行着自己的义务。 

海那么无私，所以人伴于其侧时，总会恃宠而骄，心安理得地不发一语。羽风薰和朔间零已经很久没有交谈过了——或许也不是很久，毕竟时间在这里会被风吹得七零八落。 

苍亮的天穹徒有大片的厚重云朵，觅不到太阳的踪迹。即便主角整日不愿露面，黄昏还是如约而至。云间像是曳出几尾血鹦鹉，错错落落地鲜艳起来。海面也开始滴上蜜糖，色调变得温暖而柔软。 

“我非常喜欢海。”沉默许久的羽风薰骤然开口道，于是朔间零看向他。羽风薰的瞳仁中此刻跳跃着安定又激烈的情绪，宛如海鸥振翅时羽翼间那抹自由的灰。 

“晴天也好，阴天也罢。即使不去触碰海水，并未沾到沙粒，就像现在这样定定站着眺望，我都觉得……非常喜欢。”羽风薰接着说，“它总是源源不断地传递给我一种感觉，它接纳我的一切——它爱着我的一切。” 

朔间零安静地听，继而说道：“我也是。” 

海风将那句附和不偏不倚地送至羽风薰的耳畔后，似乎有刹微妙的停顿。此后羽风薰动作，抬起手肘尖撞一撞身旁人的手臂，朝对方露出得到认同后无比灿烂的笑颜。 “就是说吧。”羽风薰轻快地道。

  
\---  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真D没有发生什么  
> 不过下一章好像要发生什么了！ 
> 
> NBCS的Q&A  
> ：零gg留宿一晚，胖次的问题怎么解决？  
> ：薰gg以防万一买了备用的一次性胖次，大噶不要担心 
> 
> 我担保他们是干净的美男子s  
> 补档2017.11.21


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章存在攻女装要素

零薰/Pancake Hunter  
by缴枪不杀

远远瞧见前方的道路管制标识，羽风薰略带疑惑地将车停到路边。“前面貌似不能走了。”他将手刹拉上，侧过头看向副驾的朔间零。

朔间零眉头微蹙，低头查看汽车的导航之后方舒展了些：“距离目的地不足一公里，步行吧。”

“其实我不怎么想去来着，”羽风薰叹着气解安全带，“不过对你的朋友确实有点好奇。”

小地方的好处之一就是没有高昂的停车费。羽风薰毫无心理负担地丢下车，与朔间零一起跟着导航慢腾腾地走，权当是下午茶后的散步。

绕过前方的路口，人突然多了起来。乍眼看去大多是当地人，好些是精心打扮或变装的姿态。

“在干什么呢？”羽风薰抬起一只手作观望状，“离万圣还有一阵子吧？”

“吾辈也不太清楚，但隐隐觉得不妙。”朔间零指认道：“前方剧院便是吾辈友人约见的地点……那位于门前正同许多人攀谈的三明治就是他。

“……”羽风薰说：“我是真的不想过去了。”

走到目标面前，大家便开始相互问候。虽然只从泡沫做的生菜和番茄片中露出一张脸，朋友君的五官英俊端正，带着笑意的绿眼睛和生菜也很合拍。

“零！”三明治热情地走过来，说：“怎么样，热闹吧？前些天就和你说过吧，我买了个剧院，今天的活动是我们这边组织的。”接着他和羽风薰握了握手，说：“你就是零的……”

不知为何他没有马上说完，估计是想说队友之类的。朔间零滴水不漏地笑着点头道：“是。”

“你好！我的日文名字叫小次郎。”小次郎君带着微妙的神色同羽风薰讲：“今晚我就用直升机把他运走，你不会舍不得吧？”

什么舍不得，明明是求之不得。羽风薰满面春风道：“一切都拜托您了。”

“好的。”小次郎君拍拍他们的肩膀，说：“那现在一起来玩吧！我申请了这一个路段来游行，你们可以去剧院里边换些衣服，说是我的朋友就不用填借物表了。快去，还有半个小时就要开始了！”

「来都来了」是人最容易犯的错误之一，羽风薰因见到周围有不少养眼的女士，便心情愉快地应下来。进入剧院内的化妆间后，年纪稍大的工作人员在衣架间翻找片刻，却略带歉意地过来同他们说：“孩子们，很抱歉，由于你们来得太晚，符合你们二人身材的男装仅有一套。”她顿了顿，继续说道：“但是女装……还有许多。”

两人面面相觑，紧接着羽风薰遂答：“我走了。祝你玩得开心。”

而朔间零笑着提议：“我们剪刀石头布，输的人穿女装，怎么样？”

羽风薰摇摇头，仍是答：“不，还是算……”

“吾辈会出剪刀。”朔间零用异常认真的眼神看着他。

真不错。羽风薰跳脱地想，这样的眼神女孩子看了一定会心动。他考量几秒，松口道：“那好吧。”

工作人员在一旁被晾了片刻，仍耐心地瞧着两位好看的青年进行一场幼稚的对决，接着黑发的斯文男人对她说道：“我来穿女装，麻烦您了。”

拿到手的男装是华丽得有些夸张的礼服，羽风薰挨个儿扣好那些繁琐的纽扣和褡裢，唏嘘道：“蛮意外的，你这次居然没有骗我。”

“吾辈何时骗过汝。”朔间零的声音从隔壁换衣间传来，好像有点委屈。

“一般来说都在骗吧，”羽风薰坐下来系长靴的鞋带，“从高中时代就骗我进组合，骗我去练习室，骗我去Live……什么的。”

“薰君，那应该称为正确的引导。”隔壁的门开了，羽风薰隐隐约约看到门下一晃而过的黑色高跟皮靴。“而且，汝基本上都相信了吾辈呢。”

他无端地心悸，假笑两声便低头专心致志地和缠人的鞋带死磕。

拖拖拉拉地从更衣室出来，羽风薰随意地瞥了眼镜子里的朔间零，然后转身向工作人员问道：“女士，请问有面具之类的道具吗，我不打算化妆。”

撘上配套的帽子和后续央来的面具，羽风薰抱肩倚着墙，好以闲暇地东张西望。没过多久朔间零也慢慢旋上口红的盖子，昭示着最后一道工序的完成。

打量着站起来的朔间零，羽风薰有点嫌弃地说：“你穿上高跟鞋就比我高了。”

朔间零好笑道：“可是吾辈本来就比汝高。”他将原本的耳钉换为稍大的耳坠，低调优雅的复古风。头发别至耳后。有领的披肩遮去了喉结又弱化了肩宽，收腰的黑长裙十分的显身材，裙摆几乎及至脚踝。

戴好能够掩去半张脸的黑纱礼帽，朔间零毫不局促地踏着高跟短靴，说道：“走吧。”

走出剧院，奇装异服的人数不胜数，他们融入其中毫不显得突兀。随行的乐队开始奏乐，人群也往前走动。羽风薰忽然感觉到朔间零自然地挽住自己的臂弯，霎时间半边身子有些僵直，但他罕见地没有多作计较。

虽是规模较小时间有限的游行，人们玩得也很是尽兴。没有变装的路人也欢快地加入，大家跳着不尽相同的舞步，多数看起来是即兴发挥。热闹的气氛下羽风薰放松了心态，甚至屈尊同比自己高出不少的朔间零就着完全不搭的背景音乐跳了交际舞。也有人冲他们拍照，但露脸的朔间零好似完全不介意，于是不露脸的羽风薰也变得无所谓起来。

天色渐暗，游行在华灯初上的时刻进入尾声，大抵是小地方没有新闻可播，竟出现了电视台工作人员一般的三五人小队。他们的意图十分昭然，为了彰显当地的国际化，主要狙访一些外国面孔，有位东亚长相的女生正在对着摄像机愉快地作答。

“放过我吧，我可不想被拍到啊……”羽风薰暗暗叫苦，朔间零也认真附议道：“路人照相就罢，若是电视采访，吾辈也觉得够呛。”两人达成一致，便准备绕到另一头撤回剧院。

而被采访的女生眉飞色舞地说着非母语之时，突然诡异地失声。工作人员也觉得奇怪，担心的询问却被女生的颤声尖叫盖过：“那是零大人吗？！？！是的吧？！天哪！！！”

专心跑路的两人听到高分贝的日语，皆是脚步一滞。转头过去，那个女生明确指着他们的方位，情绪亢奋地不断说着「那是我喜欢的偶像」之类的语句，敏锐的工作人员立刻奔赴过来。

“……”二人顿时如五雷轰顶。所幸羽风薰眼尖，四处一望就快速地和身旁的人交代道：“朔间，你看到前面那个路口吗？拐过去就是我们停车的地方。你认得我的车吧？往靠人行道的后座跑，后座。”

话音刚落，他俩便默契地拔腿就跑，朔间零虽然穿了高跟鞋，但身手仍算得上矫健，碍事的反而是裙子。羽风薰跑在前面，解锁了车门并率先进到车内。朔间零随后迅速地进入，得以安全上垒。

车门关上后不久，外边便传来一队人马跑过的嘈杂声，明晰得很。过了一阵子，才彻底回归静默。

“你还敢回剧院吗？”羽风薰总算记得去扒掉面具，而原本戴着的帽子早已不知掉在何方。下一刻他便察觉到自己过快的心跳尚未平息下来，懊恼地试图调整，仍然无济于事，只好暗自庆幸开口的语调没有失衡。

停着车的这侧道路坏了一个路灯，近旁楼房的窗户大多暗着，于是在羽风薰的视界里，现下处于他上方的那个人几乎未着任何颜色。但朔间零一撑住座椅，稍微抬高身子，远处穷追不舍的光立刻吻上他红得惊心动魄的嘴唇和眼睛。

“不敢。”他苦笑地注视着羽风薰，目光中满是抱歉的神色。

羽风薰做了个深呼吸，说：“你起来吧，我去开车。”

回程路上，两人没有任何交谈。羽风薰专心致志地开着车，神情略带疲惫。到了租住民宿的楼下，衣着夸张的两人迅速地摸上楼，楼梯铺着的旧地毯识趣地吞掉了脚步声。

关上门，羽风薰一边解领带一边道：“打电话叫你朋友过来接你走。”

朔间零的声音自背后传来：“薰君，汝生气了？”

“可能吧，”羽风薰面无表情地脱掉华丽浮夸的外套，搭到沙发背上，坐下来对付繁琐的长靴：“说实话，我想拥有自己的假期。朔间，你打乱我的计划太久了。”

“汝有何计划？”

羽风薰抬头瞧一眼他，反倒笑了：“睡懒觉、享受美食、发呆、做爱。反正没有你。”

朔间零脱掉鞋子，缓步走近。羽风薰又不看他了，只是说：“你也快把身上的衣服换掉，过后一并拿去还给人家。”

刚摆脱最后一只靴子，羽风薰就被朔间零按倒在沙发上。那坠感极好的裙摆之中，一条腿卡在了他的两股之间。错愕地对好焦，羽风薰盯着对方，满脸的莫名其妙：“做什么？听着不开心就想打架？”

朔间零和和气气地说：“不，吾辈只是想问薰君几个问题，”他用涂了黑色甲油的手指拈起羽风薰颈旁的一缕发丝，“昨日吾辈醒来的时候，薰君也待在这个沙发上。彼时汝明明扎了头发，为何很快地卸下，在海边的时候又说自己没有发圈呢？”

纵然眼神有一瞬不安的闪烁，羽风薰也镇定地答他：“这问题离奇得很，扎不扎头发，岂不是看我心情。发圈这东西，出门不记得带也是正常。”说完他又故意补了一句：“谁像你一样，JK似的。”

“若非这般别扭，吾辈都不会去仔细回想那个发圈的样子……中间有条银线，那似乎是前些时日，在公司的练习室，吾辈赠与发圈恰好崩断的薰君你——的吧。”朔间零脸旁的耳坠随着他的动作轻摇，衬得下颌线条无懈可击。

皮笑肉不笑的拷问之下，羽风薰胆战心惊，但他还是语气轻快地说：“朔间，你拿鸡毛蒜皮的小事同我对质，我实在是无能为力。抱歉，你说的这些我统统没有记忆。”

朔间零无言地微笑，不慌不忙地卸下了做工精致的黑色披肩，视野中大块的暗色被完美的锁骨和肌肤取而代之。即便他现下妆容如此，且不发一语，眼前明显属于男性的身材肩宽和结实肌肉，让人完全无法误会他的性别——更何况他制住羽风薰的力气可怕得要命。

“还有，”那张漂亮的面孔凑得更近了，“吾辈的睡姿一向十分老实，为何这两日醒来时总是变了位置？”

羽风薰依然振振有词：“起床后看你窝在那么丁点的地方睡得可怜，我心胸宽阔，于是得空把你往里推了点。怎么，你不应该感谢我吗？”

“是吗？那为何要蹲在旁边戳吾辈的脸呢？”

羽风薰终于招架不住地红了脸，「只是为了好玩」的拙劣辩解还未说出口，朔间零的唇就压了下来，他只好没出息地吓得闭上眼睛。吻倒是十分温柔的，一点气焰都没有，但不明不白之间牙关就被撬开了。朔间零的技术可谓相当出色，羽风薰被弄得七荤八素，不消多时便着了魔一般去回应亲吻。

唇和唇分离时牵起了情色的银丝，羽风薰懵懂地看着朔间零用指腹轻按上他柔软的唇瓣，笑得眉眼弯弯：“哦呀，口红染上去了。”

真的，他觉得自己快要哭了。

在一方的缴械之下，阵地顺理成章地转移到了床上。跨坐在羽风薰上方的朔间零三两下摘去了碍事的耳坠，看也不看就弃于一旁。他唇上的艳色掉了一半——另一半估计在自己这里。事已至此，羽风薰决定抛弃矜持。他充满建设性地同朔间零说：“东西在床头柜里面。”

朔间零挑了挑眉毛，伸手去开柜子，把润滑剂和安全套捞了出来。羽风薰趁着这个空当，施以巧力将朔间零压到了下方。今晚他的后台暗恋惨遭曝光，已致使颜面尽失，再不济如今也得扳回一局。羽风薰调用了多年以来琢磨出的最具有魅力的眼神和最性感的音色，对身下的人含情脉脉道：“交给我吧。”

在他的顶配攻势下，朔间零赞赏地抚上他的脸颊，眼睛仿佛遥远的绮丽行星，映熠着不远万里的深情。

“薰君，”他说，“我爱你。”

沉默片刻，羽风薰双手捂住脸倒到一旁，咬牙切齿地说：“可恶！混账！”

朔间零这厢满意地打开润滑剂的盖子，乘胜追击道：“我爱你哟。”

“恶心。ゲロゲロ。”

“薰君……”

计划存在的意义，难道就是被打乱吗？

羽风薰掀起眼皮，外边已是日晒三竿。胸口的皮肤麻麻痒痒，低头瞥去，身旁人蜷曲的黑发触到裸露肌肤，教他好不心烦。那人的手臂还搭在自己的腹部，难怪方才好像做了噩梦。

为了不扰人清梦，羽风薰尽量温柔地把人从自己怀里挪开。随后他坐起身来，头疼地揉了揉乱翘的金发。他思索了一会儿，便伸手自床头柜上拿起一个手机，解锁屏幕。

盯着输入密码的界面沉吟几秒，他尝试输入自己的生日。屏幕成功解锁了。

那一刻，羽风薰真的非常感动。

接着他点进通讯录，没翻多久便果断地选择呼叫一串号码。

对方在振铃快要结束时才接了电话，但这就足够了。

“你好，”他清了清嗓子，“小次郎先生吗？对，我是羽风。对。你现在方便过来接人吗？嗯，我们目前的地址是这个……对。这个楼顶直升机可以停吗？太好了……没有的事，太感谢您了。”

“好的，好的，再见。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对唔住，我的性癖实在是非常乐色，实话港女装是我写完的动力  
> 但是我预警了，所以看到这里的人就不能针对这个攻击我惹  
> 其实第二章末尾是想写俩人都隐晦告白了，区别在于一个早就心如明镜，一个却致力于阻止自己自作多情，然而由于我笔力太过乐色，没有成功地表达出来……埋的伏笔也蛮乐色的，但是没人发现真是太好勒（。
> 
> 总而言之这文就是为了女装搞的乐色文，委屈大嘎了！我自罚三杯1点点  
> 多谢，愛してるぞい！
> 
> 补档2017.11.23

**Author's Note:**

> 什么都没发生！  
> 大概  
> 补档2017.11.19


End file.
